criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alea Iacta Est
Alea Iacta Est is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 38th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 80th case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia. Plot Following Zeynep's information about Sofia's movements the player with Habib went to Georgia to hopefully arrest Sofia but instead they found a body of the escaped prisoner Hanna Eskola in the Rioni river. The team then could've crossed her name from the wanted list and continue the investigation and find her killer. The first suspect to appear was a scientist Sabrina Wellpower but as well successfully tracked down and arrested Sofia of Girona but as well they found enough reasons to suspect and Sergei Mitrovski, Macedonian singer. After the autopsy, Katarina said that she picked up a thorn dices from her throat and concluded that they are the murder weapon used to kill Hanna. The team back to inform the rest of the team that Hanna is dead but then they got informed that prison facility in Hague in under attack. The team back there and found the demolished prison cells together with reasons to suspect ex-king of Spain and prisoner Phillip VII but also another royal Queen Mary III. The team back to Sergei for some answers after the found that he wrote a mean and death threat messages to the victim. He said that he indeed wrote them but that he would've never done that to her because he loved her but that she never had the same feelings for her. Also, they approached Sabrina after the player found that she had a plan to take the victim out of the country. She defended herself by saying that she just wanted to move her to blank point, making the police to find her faster. Habib and the player back to recap the case but in that time they got information from Luka that Sofia of Girona tries to escape the prison for a second time. They back to Hague prison facility to stop Sofia from rioting but when they came there, she started to complain how the victim never listen to her and that if they listen to her plan from the beginning, they would've been on secret LEGION initiation in Moscow performed by Lion themselves. The team inside Hanna's cell found a nail file pointed to belong to Philip. He said that he gifted the victim with that so she can escape and then bail him as well, but that she used it just for herself and his selfish daughter and leaving him behind the bars. As well, the team went to visit the Queen Mary when they found that she had a very intimate relationship with the victim. With an embarrassed expression she said that the conversation with her is top classified and that if they spoke to her again, she will make sure that the team rot in prison. When all evidence were collected the team arrested Sofia of Girona for the murder. She broke down crying admitting her crime on the spot. She said that she killed her because if she didn't she would've be the one to kill her because the victim tried to kill her in multiple ways. She continued to cry and said that she just wanted to escape her past life and that she never wanted to be part of LEGION but that she was forced into by her father. Thinking that the victim will keep that secret she told her that but days after she told her that she started to try assassination on her, drowning, hitting, even to poison her by food. She said that it was enough when the victim attacked her last night. She continued and said that they get into a fight at the Rioni River and that the victim almost got her but in that time she used dices with thorns they used to sabotage the cops cars and stuck them in her throat making her to fall dead. Judge Andrich re-sentenced her to life in jail but in prison facility in Sochi, Russia. Right after trial, Luka appeared and said that he has something to say to the player. Luka said that he communicated with Elena about her undercover task and that she got the trust of Lion but that she didn't meet them yet but that she will send an information she got in the prison facility in Hague and that they should go there before the lead got cold. They back to Hague where they found a metal box with flagged as classified. After the analyzes, Zeynep informed the team that Elena provided them very important files about Operation Blackjack who include that in the final phase of the operation is ordered explosion of the continent, but not signed which one, and if they don't stop them the whole world will get into darkness and a new era of total domination. Also, Zeynep said that the plan involves assassination of the English queen. The team fastly went to the Queen to warn her and to offer a protection, but she rejected it, telling the team that LEGION would've not have guts to attack the Queen. Days later, totally hopeless, the team went to special security prison to talk with Panther in hope that she will help them and maybe show any remorse fr her past actions like Tiger. She said that only day when she would've helped them is a day of the player's funeral. In the meantime, Judge Andrich approached and said that he has something to say to the player and Habib. He said that he need a trustworthy people to transport Sofia in Sochi prison facility but that he got attacked at the Music Arena while heading the files about her transfer. Habib said that he doesn't need to worry and that they will find all the files in no time. When the team found that inside Branko's bag is just a morse code message they went quickly back to the lab and found that LEGION stole them with a note that "papers will be a little wet". Habib and the player jumped to Rioni river where they found missing transfer files, unluckily, most of them could've been recovered but the most import one stayed untouched. After they informed Sofia they back to pick up the last accessories for a prison transfer, but in that time Josip slammed into the room where the player was and said that someone hijacked prison van where Sofia were. With thoughts that Sofia's kidnapper went to Sochi, Habib, Luka and the player as well went there to rescue her and hopefully be closer to reveal of the Lion. Summary 'Victim' * Hanna Eskola (Found dead in Georgia after she escaped the prison) 'Murder Weapon' * Thorn dices 'Killer' * Sofia of Girona Suspects SWellpowerSTE.png|Sabrina Wellpower SGironaC38STE.png|Sofia of Girona SMitrovskiSTE.png|Sergei Mitrovski KPhilipVIIC38STE.png|Philip VII TheQueenC38STE.png|Queen Mary III Quasi-Suspect(s) LBrezovecQSTE.png|Luka Brezovec JAndrichSTE.png|Branko Andrich PLopezQC38STE.png|Priya Lopez Killer's Profile * The Killer believes in astrology. * The Killer plays with dices. * The Killer eats candy apples. * The Killer wears white. * The Killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Rioni River (Clues. Victim's body, Test tubes, Faded bloody card; Victim identified: Hanna Eskola) *Examine Test tubes (Result: Name; New Suspect: Sabrina Wellpower) *Examine Faded bloody card (Result: Astrology card) *Ask Sabrina Wellpower why her test tubes are on the murder scene (Prerequisite: Test tubes name recovered; New Crime Scene: Music Arena) *Investigate Music Arena (Prerequisite: Sabrina interrogated; Clues: Faded photo, Wallet) *Examine Faded Photo (Result: Mugshot of Sofia; New Suspect: Sofia of Girona) *Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Sergei Mitrovski) *Arrest Sofia of Girona (Prerequisite: Mugshot recovered) *Giv back wallet to Sergei Mitrovski (Prerequisite: ID found) *Analyze Astrologist card (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer believes in astrology) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plas with dices) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hague Prison Facility (Clues: Skin, Security camera, Victim's crystal necklace) *Examine Skin (Result: Philip's skin; New Suspect: Philip VII) *Examine Security camera (Result: Security camera) *Examine Victim's crystal necklace (Result: Sticky substance) *Put Philip back into prison and question him about Hanna (Prerequisite: Skin cells recognized; Profile Update: Philip believes in astrology and plays with dices) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; New Suspect: Queen Mary III) *Analyze Sticky substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats candy apples) *See why Queen Mary III visited Hanna in prison (Prerequisite: Security camera analyzed; Profile Updated: the Queen believes in astrology; New Crime Scene: Music Stage) *Investigate Music Stage (Prerequisite: The Queen interrogated; Clues: Broken record, Torn blueprint) *Examine Broken record (Result: Mean message) *Examine Torn blueprint (Result: Blueprint) *Ask Sergei why he wrote a mean message to Hanna (Prerequisite: Record restored; Profiles Updated: Sergei believes in astrology and eats candy apples & Sofia eats candy apples) *Analyze Blueprint (12:00:00) *Ask Sabrina why she wanted to transport the victim out of the country (Prerequisite: Blueprint analyzed; Profile Updated: Sabrina believes in astrology, plays with dices and eats candy apples) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Stop Sofia from rioting (Profile Updated: Sofia believes in astrology and plays with dices; New Crime Scene: Hanna's Cell) *Investigate Hanna's Cell (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated; Clues: Stack of letters, Nail file) *Examine Stack of letters (Result: Letter) *Examine Nail file (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Philip's fingerprint) *Ask Philip why he gave nail file to the victim before the escape (Prerequisite: Fingerprint found; Profile Updated: Philip eats candy apples) *Analyze Letter (12:00:00) *Speak with The Queen about her intimate conversation with the victim (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed; New Crime Scene: Shore) *Investigate Shore (Prerequisite: The Queen interrogated; Clues: Candy apple stick, Thorn dice) *Examine Cand apple stick (Result: Hair) *Examine Thorn dice (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown hair) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white clothing) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 4! Last Chance for Justice 4 *See what Luka has to say *See what Judge Andrich wants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hague Prison Facility (Prerequisite: Luka interrogated; Clues: Metal Box) *Investigate Music Arena (Prerequisite: Judge Andrich interrogated; Clues: Branko's bag) *Examine Metal Box (Result: Classified information) *Examine Branko's bag (Result: Morse Code message) *Analyze Classified information (06:00:00) *Analyze Morse Code Message (06:00:00) *Offer a protection to the Queen (Prerequisite: Classified information analyzed; Reward: Cross necklace) *Ask if Panther wants to help (Prerequisite: The Queen interrogated) *Investigate The Rioni River (Prerequisite: Morse Code message analyzed; Clues: Wet papers) *Examine Wet papers (Result: Files) *Analyze Files (12:00:00) *Inform Sofia of Girona about her transfer (Prerequisite: Files analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases